Christmas Party with the Host Club
by SunshineRealism13
Summary: OLD VERSION, CURRENTLY RE-WRITING
1. Chapter 1: Fuzzy Gummy

**Hey, this is WereWolf299 and this is a Christmas story that's going to be a couple chapters. Thank you everyone who reads my storys, hope you like it. This is made for Asami Yuu, who is my best friend on**

**Asuka Kimura – Asami Yuu (my awesome friend who is amazing)**

**Primula Sasaki – WereWolf299 (me)**

**_-~-~Dec. 14~-~-_**

Primula and Asuka walked down the streets, holding bags from various stores. They've been shopping for all their good friends, for one hustling and bustling day. Christmas.

"Rimu, do you really think we'll get all this shopping done. We need boyfriends to do all this heavy lifting!" Asuka said, laughing. A few boys overheard this and started checking out the two girls.

Primula Sasaki (also known as Rimu) had her shiny, flawless brown hair in a high ponytail that reached the bottom of her neck and bangs almost cover her bright violet eyes that made anyone attracted to her once a glance, and a bonus for her perky and hyper personality.

Asuka Kimura strode down the sidewalk, her silky, glossy black hair flowing along behind her reaching about half way before her elbow. Asuka's miscuvous green eyes danced with excitement and caused most boys stop and stare at the two girls, as they bounced with each step.

Rimu smirked and linked arms with Asuka and kept on walking, swinging her hips like she learned from her Mother, who went into modeling when she was younger. It was interesting how they didn't get a boyfriend, although they always had swooning fan girls/guys.

"Can you believe that we got into Ouran Academy that easily?" Rimu asked, Asuka looked away from the boys and at her friend.

"Ha! That's a good story to tell Haruhi and the gang later!" Asuka laughed, Rimu joining along. Rimu and Asuka smiled at the memory.

_**~Flashback~**_

**_-~-~Dec. 12~-~-_**

_Asuka and Rimu walked around the park, looking at different colours of flowers since there wasn't anything else to do on a Sunday afternoon. _

"_Asuka, I'm bored~!" Rimu whined, and Asuka just had to smirk at that. _

"_Rimu, how about we climb trees~!" Asuka sang, running over to a tree. Rimu smiled widely and climbed the tree next to hers. _

"_Look, it's a kitty!" Rimu said, pointing to a cat right beside Asuka, Asuka turned around and looked at it._

"_Ya think?" Asuka said sarcastically, eyeing the cat. Rimu had hearts in her eyes, then, the kitty cat meowed. _

"_KYA~! SO CUTE~" Asuka cried, swooning at the cat. _

_Rimu balanced herself and walked along a branch shakily, reaching Asuka's tree. _

"_Asu-chan, I think we should return this kitty, he has a collar." Rimu said, now crouching beside Asuka. Asuka lifted up the tag, reading it._

"_I guess his name is Fuzzy Gummy, strange name, must be an English name." Asuka stated, smirking a little at the poor cat's name. Rimu giggled and looked at the tag_

"_Oh, he lives in that rich place where all those mansions are, ya no, where all those rich perverts are, and where that school is where Haruhi goes to." Rimu said, both girls smirked at the memories of Haruhi, which was Asuka's cousin who went to Ouran High School. Often the girls would go and visit Haruhi, listening to her funny stories of the Host Club. _

"_Let's bring the kitty back then…" Asuka sighed, petting the cat she had taken a liking to. Rimu struggled to get down the tree, but ending up falling flat on her butt, with Asuka crashing down on her._

"_Eh-he-he-he, sorry Rimu-chan!" Asuka laughed nervously. Rimu glared, then forgot about it when she looked into the tabby cat's big, round yellow eyes. _

"_Let's MARCH!" Rimu said, striking a pose pointing towards a tree._

"_Wrong way genius" Asuka said sarcastically, then started walking the right way to the rich people's part of town. _

_~At the Tabby Cat's Owner's House~_

"_AWW, MY POOR KITTY, WERE YOU SCARED BY ALL THOSE BIG BAD PEOPLE OUT THERE!" A rather chunky, well, to put it plain, a fat lady cried, shaking her hips around and squeezing the life out of the cat named Fuzzy Gummy. The girls looked in pity at the cat, as a young man showed up._

"_Sorry for my Mother's behaviour, the Fuzzy has been missing for two weeks and she's been worried sick about him" the man said, slightly smiling. Rimu and Asuka smiled_

"_Well, we only came to bring him back. Glad we could be of service" Rimu said._

"_OH NO, MY POOR BABY BOOGER BUMPY BOO'S WAS IN A TREE, A TREE I SAY-!" The lady overreacted, still shouting in the background. The girls turned to leave when the man said_

"_What about your reward?" Asuka turned around_

"_It's ok, we're fine without. I mean, we only returned her pet" Asuka said, the lady came jogging up to her._

"_NO MY DEAR, MY GOODNESS, YOU ARE TOO KIND, SAYING YOU DON'T NEED A REWARD! I'LL GIVE YOU TRIPLE THE ORIGENAL REWARD!" The lady cried "MASAKI, GO GET TRIPLE THE MONEY!" The lady shouted to her son, he bowed and ran off, coming back in seconds with a check book in his hand._

"_What's your names" he said, the girls stared back at him in wonder_

"_Primula Sasaki" Primula said _

"_and Asuka Kimura" Asuka said with a curious look crawling on her face. The man signed the checks and handed one to each girl, Asuka gasped and Primula fell to her knees._

"_Sir, we don't need this much money, we-" Asuka started, then the girls heard numerous thank you's from the lady and both were stuffed in a limo and drove to Rimu's (Asuka telling the driver where to go)._

"_I could understand why that cat ran away from that lady" Rimu said blankly as they walked into Rimu's house. Smiles spred on the girls faces then they burst into laughter._

_**~End of Flashback~**_

_**~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~**_

_**.:The Next Morning:.**_

Rimu stretched out, whacking something hard with her hand, a 'ow' popped out and a moan.

"Rimu, you hit me again!" Asuka muttered, Rimu growled and turned over. All of a sudden Asuka jumped out of bed and ran around the room

",wehavetogetready-" Asuka babbled, Rimu not understanding a word of it.

"Asu-chan, slow down!" Rimu said, Asuka stopped running around.

"Today we go to Ouran High School, we have to get ready now!" Asuka said urgently. Rimu gasped and glared at her alarm clock

"I'll have to get a new alarm clock with all the damn money!" Rimu cursed, jumping out of bed and grabbing newly bought clothes they got a few days ago. Last night was Sunday so Asuka stayed at Rimu's house, and Rimu's house was also closer to the High School then having to walk 50 k.

Rimu threw on some light grey bell bottom jeans and a white shirt that had the peace sign on it in black. The shirt went all the way to cover her butt, and went slanted, making on side longer then the other. Rimu tied a plain white sweater around her waist, hanging on her hips, and made a small braid on the side of her head leaving the rest of her hair down. She put some strawberry-kiwi lip gloss on, then smacked her lips.

Asuka had some skinny jeans on and a blood red shirt that said _"Bite me (Vampire's only Please)" _and left her hair down, and putting on some mascara.

The girls gave each other thumbs up, and ran down stairs shouting

"WE'RE READY!"

Mrs. Sasaki (who was also called Saki) walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands on the towel, then inspecting the girls.

"I LOVE IT RIMU-CHAN, ASU-CHAN!" Saki (Rimu's mother) cried out, glomping the two girls. The girls got out of Saki's embrace and headed out the door

"Bye Mom/Saki" the girls chorused, walking out the door.

"Can you believe how crappy those girls uniforms at Ouran is?" Rimu asked, Asuki nodded her head in disgust.

"They remind me of when my younger cousin barfed on me" Asuki said, shivering. The were about 10 feet from the school when a limo pulled up next to the two girls

"RIMU-CHAN, ASU-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING AT OURAN!" A voice yelled, Rimu and Asuki looked at the limo and out jumped Haruhi, hugging them both, and also making them fall.

"AHH, I'M SUFFOCATING, HELP ME ASU-CHAN, GET THIS CRAZY PERSON OFF ME!" Rimu cried over dramatically, struggling to get away. A hand reached down and grabbed Rimu's hand, pulling her up. Rimu was being held in the hair by a boy with orangeish hair and golden eyes.

"You okay? Wow, you pretty weigh as much as my school bag!" He exclaimed, Rimu pouted, blushing and pinched his arm. He dropped Rimu, making Rimu fall flat on her butt.

"Owie.. oh, and thanks for getting me out of the dog pile" Rimu said, flashing the boy a dazzling smile, making him blush. Rimu felt a hand grab her ankle and lift her off the ground, going up side down.

"Rimu-chan, have you lost some weight?" Haruhi asked, finally composing herself, and with another guy that had orangish hair and golden eyes.

"I GOT SOME CHUBBER, LOOK AT THIS!" Rimu yelled, pulling up her shirt to show her stomace, which was very small.

"I'M PROUD OF MY CHUBBER NOW DON'T RUIN IT FOR ME!" Rimu shouted, clearly freaking out. Asuka pouted in a corner.

"I'M BEING LEFT OUT HERE!" Asuka exclaimed, the two boys and Haruhi turned to look at her, then Rimu looked back and fourth between the two boys.

"EITHER I'M GOING NUTS-!" Rimu yelled, twisting around in Haruhi's grip on her ankle.

"You already have" Asuka muttered

"OR THERE IS A EVIL ROBOT OR ALIAN INPERSONATING THE GUY THAT LOOKS LIKE BOTH OF THEM-" Rimu continued yelling. Haruhi let Rimu's ankle go, causing Rimu to almost fall on her face, but she did a handstand and flipped back on her feet.

"Rimu, lets stick with the nuts part" Haruhi sighed, smiling slightly

"OR- they're twins" Rimu yelled, and spoke the last two words calmly crossing her arms.

"**The last one, we're Twin's!" **The two boys chorused, putting their hands over each other's shoulders and smirking.

"EWW! THEY'RE TOUCHING EACHOTHER!" Asuka cried, ran from her corner and latched onto Rimu, wrapping her arms around Rimu's neck and her legs around her friend's waist.

"**Look who's touching each other now!" **The twins said, Asuka looked at her friend, then at the twins.

"At least I don't do that brotherly love crap! Hikaru, Kaoru, you guys are weird!" Asuka yelled, frustrated, the Twin's eyes widened.

"That brotherly love is bullshit Asuka" Rimu said, rolling her eyes, Asuka gasped.

"RIMU-CHAN, YOU SAID A BAD WORD!" Asuka yelled, jumping up and down and pointing at her. Rimu got watery eyes

"Asu-chan *sniff, sniff*… YOU YELLED AT ME YOU MEANIE!" Rimu cried, spreading full, true tears and went into the fatal position, and started rocking back and fourth.

The Twin's stared in shock at the two wild girls, then looked at Haruhi for an explanation, she looked up from the girls to the Twins.

"What's going on, and…did you just jump on them and actually smile happily?" Hikaru asked, somewhat scared of how Haruhi acted.

"Don't you dare tell anyone." Haruhi glared, meaning it

"Yeah, these two are my really good friends. The one with black hair is my cousin, her name is Asuka. The girl other one, who is crying is Asuka's, well, practically her sister but is really, her best friend. Her name is Primula, but-" Haruhi explained, then Rimu jumped up and ran next to the Twin's and stuck out her hand.

"Hi, I'm Primula Sasaki. You can call me Rimu, I've heard lots about you guys!" Rimu said happily, the Twin's just stared at her, she put her hand back down.

"Hey, do you guys know where the rest of the Host Club is?" Asuka said, bouncing over to Rimu's side.

"I WANNA SEE USA-CHAN AND HONEY-SEMPAI!" Rimu yelled out suddenly and bounced up and down like a bunny. The Kaoru's eyes widened slightly, Rimu noticing, a wicked smile flashed on her face.

Asuka smiled, knowing what Rimu had planned. When Haruhi talked of Kaoru and Hikaru, Rimu anonymously grew a crush on Kaoru, as Asuka began to grow a crush on Hikaru.

"Oh, don't worry Kaoru-kun, I'm not a fan girl of Honey-sempai, I actually think your pretty hot too" Rimu said, leaning up, and kissing his cheek. Kaoru's face turned beat red and went hot, Rimu watched with a evil smile and leaned against Asuka.

Haruhi watched her two crazy friends stare at the twins, as the twins stared back at them.

"Com'mon Haruhi, you gotta lead us to the third music room! I want some cake!" Asuka said excitedly, Rimu jumped at the mention of cake.

"I WANT SOME CAKE TOO~!" Rimu shouted, bouncing again. Rimu grabbed Haruhi's hand and ran up and grabbed Kaoru's hand and started to run off down the street.

"YOU CAN HOLD ASU-CHAN'S HAND TOO HIKARU, YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION!" Rimu yelled, turning back to wink, then dashed away.

"Hika-kun, you don't have to" Asuka said blushing slightly, but felt a light touch on her hand. She looked up at Hikaru with a puzzled face, he smirked.

"Since you know a lot about me, how about I get to know you more?" Hikaru asked.

"Sure!" Asuka said happily, then Hikaru took her hand and held onto it, starting to walk with Asuka following.

"You know, it seems as if your friend likes my brother" Hikaru stated, Asuka smiled at him

"Maybe, you can't say anything to him though" Asuka said, feeling a bursting happiness in her heart.

_Only after a slight touch on the hand, the walls began crumbling, and would soon come crashing down…_

**.:Author's Notes:.**

I KNOW THE ENDING WAS CORNY, BEAR WITH ME! I ALSO KNOW THAT THIS CHAPTER DOESN'T HAVE MUCH TO DO WITH CHRISTMAS SO GIVE ME A BREAK!

Alright, I know it's Christmas today but I only had time to write this yesterday. I wrote this ALL yesterday pretty much and I couldn't put it up because we were leaving to go to a party.

I hope you'll still read it. If you don't I guess people will read it next Christmas XD

**xxX~! WereWolf299 !~Xxx**


	2. Chapter 2: Prank Time

Rimu skipped down the hallways, finally at Ouran High. It was more amazing then she expected, although it was pink.. BLAH! She was pulling Kaoru and Haruhi along behind her.

-Haruhi was glad that her good friends were here, but she couldn't embarrass herself in front of the Host Club, it just wasn't her character.

Kaoru, on the other hand was amazed at this girl's personality. Only Haruhi was able to tell the two twins apart, but crazy girl, this girl named Rimu, was able to.

"Rimu, how were you able to tell me and Hikaru apart?" Kaoru asked, a slight frown on his face, making sure not to show his fascination the wild girl. Rimu (letting go of Haruhi and Kaoru's hand's) around turned with a smile, then it disappeared when she saw Kaoru's frown.

"Kaoru, are you upset that I was able to tell you two apart?" Rimu asked with a hurt expression on her face.

"Uh.. I mean, well…" Kaoru stuttered, trying to look away from her face, but her mesmerising violet eyes were locked on his golden eyes.

"Well, it was a guess" Rimu stated, turning around, then Haruhi grabbed her arm.

"Rimu, don't lie to him just because it's what he want's to hear." Haruhi said with a serious tone. Kaoru stared at them in wonder

_What's going on? _He thought, then Rimu took something out of her pocket, the whirled around, making Haruhi drop Rimu's arm.

Rimu took a hold of Haruhi's wrist and held the mysterious thing in her other hand

"Rimu, don't do it, no, don't, I'm serious" Haruhi said in a frightened tone, Kaoru backed up a step as Rimu started to chant strange words. Rimu closed her eyes

"Dogi, Cano, Shiko, Inu, Kasaki, cannnnno.." Rimu chanted, then her eyes flashed open

"Banana!" Rimu whispered, then opened her hand, and a good sized, thin snake slithered around in her palm.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH~!" Haruhi screamed like bloody murder, Kaoru stared at the snake, then looked at Rimu who was smirking.

"I'm going to the Hosttt~ Club nowww~! Wanna come Kaoru, Haruhi?" Rimu said, and started skipping down the hallway with the snake slithering into her pocket.

"What. The. Hell" Kaoru stated, as some teachers looked out of their classrooms.

**[WereWolf299: The Host Club come early to set up and try to make everything perfect, and Rimu and Asuka came early for that reason. That's why you haven't read about the scary fangirls fainting or drooling at the Twin's or Haruhi =P]**

**_#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#_**

"How come I never heard of you from Haruhi or seen any pictures at her house?" Hikaru asked, Asuka smiled nervously

"Well, um, Ranka took at bad picture of Rimu one day and Rimu got mad, so she sort-of blew up their old house" Asuka laughed lightly, Hikaru's eyes widened. Hikaru stopped walking, staring at Asuka.

"So, it seems as if you're the more mature one" Hikaru said, giving a sly grin. Asuka pouted

"And what if I am, that was an insult ya' no!" Asuka said in a babyish voice. Hikaru laughed at her mood swings, then he started walking again.

"Whatever" Hikaru said and let go of her hand, Asuka's eyes watered

"You hate me now don't you?" Asuka asked, Hikaru stared at her, then held onto her hand again, when they heard a blood hurtlying scream.

"Uh-oh" Hikaru said, Asuka's eyes widened

"I think Rimu brought Banana to school" Asuka said, and they started running off to the direction where the scream came from.

They turned a corner to see Haruhi on the floor shivering with Kaoru by her side.

"What the hell happened!" Hikaru yelled, running over to his brother, Kaoru looked up with a glem in his eyes

"Haruhi is scared of snakes" Kaoru said with a smirk, Hikaru smiled widely, then it turned into a frown.

"We showed her snakes at the beach, it didn't scare her then" Hikaru said, Asuka walked up and crouched beside Haruhi.

"Haruhi is only scared of Banana" Asuka said, patting Haruhi's back and helping her up.

"Haruhi is scared of banana's?" The Twin's questioned, Asuka face palmed herself

"No idiots, she's scared of Bana-NA, it's that certain snake. Rimu's snake in fact" she explained, then looked at Haruhi.

"Haruhi, there's a sale at the grocery store, 5 rice packs for the price of one" Asuka said, Haruhi stopped shivering and started thinking about how many rice packs she would get.

"(-_-) What the heck?" The twin's asked, Asuka shrugged and walked away, pulling Haruhi with her.

"Come if you want to see Rimu and me play pranks" Asuka called out behind her and flashed a bright smile

"Oh, and Kaoru, you have my permission to go on a date with Rimu-chan" Asuka said, giving a cheeky smile and sticking her tongue out. The Twin's watched Asuka walk around the corner

"Do you like Asuka?" Kaoru asked, Hikaru's cheeks flared

"Do you like Rimu?" Hikaru asked, Kaoru started to blush, then they locked eyes.

"Maybe" They Both said, and looked away from eachother

"COMING THROUGH!" Rimu yelled, almost banging into the janitor and his cart of supplies, but at the last minute she flipped in the air and landed on her feet.

Then fell flat on her face.

"Ow~!" Rimu said, getting up and looking around, then seen The Twin's.

"HIKARU, KAORU-KUN, YOU HAVE TO COME WITH ME, THE DOOR IS SCARY!" Rimu yelled, running up to the Twin's. The Twin's stared at her with a blank face

"Your scared of a door?" Hikaru asked bluntly, Rimu started crying

"IT'S SCAREY!" Rimu whined, grabbing the Twin's hands and running off dragging the two boys.

"HEY, YOUR PRETTY STRONG FOR A FEATHER!" Hikaru yelled, sitting on his but as he was dragged up the stairs, Kaoru was trying to keep up with Rimu's running when she stopped.

"Thank you. This door-IS FREAKIN' SCAREY!" Rimu screamed, pointing at the Third Music room's door. Asuka came up from behind and jumped on Rimu.

"I'VE BEEN WAITING TWO MINUTES, YOU SAID YOU WOULD BE BACK HERE TWO MINUTES AGO!" Asuka yelled, Rimu's eyes got watery.

"Do I have to get the punishment?" Rimu asked, Asuka nodded gravely. Rimu closed her eyes, then Asuka pinched her

"OW~!" Rimu cried, jumping up and down, almost falling, then

Kaoru caught her underneath the arms.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked softly, Rimu blinked and nodded her head, Kaoru smirked and let her stand on her feet.

"I can guess what Kyoya will say" Kaoru said

" 'Your late' " Hikaru finished, Rimu and Asuka smiled evilly.

"This'll be fun" Asuka said, Haruhi opened the doors and they walked in

"_Welcome_" Voices chorused as flower petels flew around them, Asuka dropped to the floor and Rimu swatted the flower petels away

"HELP ME, THE FLOWERS AND THE CARROTS ARE GOING TO TAKE OVER THE EARTH, NO~ I NEED SWEETS, GOING TO-" Rimu shouted running around, the Asuka bounced up.

"OH MY GOSH, IT'S KYOYA!" Asuka yelled, Rimu stopped and stared at the dark haired demon with his laptop.

"GO!" Rimu shouted and ran to the other side of the room, while Asuka bounced in the air doing twirls and snatching the laptop out of Kyoya's hands and throwing it to Rimu as Asuka landed on Tamaki's lap (Tamaki was sitting in a chair). Rimu catched the laptop and jumped through the air doing spins twirls and different moves, then landed on her feet at the doorway. While Rimu was doing that, Asuka ran through the Host's and grabbed a cake from Honey's table

"Thanks" Asuka said quickly, and was at the door the same time Rimu landed there. Asuka gave the peace sign and Rimu stuck out her tongue and winked and then they ran out.

The Host club watched the two crazy girls helplessly as they stole Kyoya's laptop. Kyoya had flames and a evil aura around him, then he turned to glare at Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru.

"Who. Are. They." Kyoya said in a deadly tone, The Twins shrank away and sat on a couch.

"Mommy, your being scary" Tamaki cried and ran into a corner when Kyoya shot him a 'Shut-the-hell-up glare'. Haruhi shivered and took a step forward.

"Those two, are my best friends" Haruhi said nervously

"I'm surprised he didn't know this" Hikaru whispered, then Kyoya fixed him with a glare that would mean 'death if another word was spoken'.

"Get my laptop back" Kyoya said, getting out his notebook and scribbled down notes.

"Um, Kyoya, Rimu and Asuka are thousands of times better then Hikaru and Kaoru at pranks and tricks. Very good hiders too" Haruhi said, scared of the Demon Lord.

"…Example" Kyoya said, Haruhi bit her bottom lip and her knuckles turned white from clenching them.

"Um, they were at a circus, and they laid a trap so that when everyone was in the stadium and the ring leader stepped on the platform, apple pies were thrown everywhere and honey was poured all over the people and 100 000 chickens were let free and everyone looked like chicken with their guts pouring out" Haruhi said, everyone's eyes popped out of their head and mouths dropped to the floor, except Kyoya and Mori (Mori looked like this O O)

o)

"I read that in the newspaper and heard it on the news last year!" Tamaki shouted, Honey looked sad

"Those poor apple pies, just wasted." Honey said sadly, Mori nodded slightly and recovered from the shock.

"That was their weakest prank" Haruhi said sadly "They do some pretty good deeds too though"

"We were there" The Twin's said sadly

"Although I was at the bathroom, I couldn't find Hikaru when I came back" Kaoru said, laughing lightly. Hikaru frowned

"Look's like we have rivals" Hikaru said miscuvously, Kaoru nodded, dead serious.

"You wouldn't want to get Rimu-chan mad too" Haruhi said, looking straight at Kyoya

"What if we do?" Kyoya asked (his glasses gleaming evilly), there was a pause.

"She.." Haruhi started, then Rimu jumped in the room and onto Haruhi

"DON'T TELL, IT'S A SECRET!" Rimu yelled, jumping out of now where. Asuka pranced in the room

"Weren't~ supposed~ to do~ that~!" Asuka sang, Rimu jumped up

"Can we sing the kitty cat song?" Rimu asked, jumping up and down. Asuka sighed

"No."

"WHY NOT~~~?" Rimu whined

"Cuz~"

" 'Cuz~' WHY?"

"Cuz~"

"BECAUSE WHY?" Rimu demanded, stomping her foot

"Do you like apple pie?" Asuka asked suddenly

"Cuz~" Rimu said, her eyes far away

"What?" Asuka asked

"I DON'T KNOW, WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT, WHY ARE YOU SAYING THAT, WHAT ARE WE DOING HERE, I WANT TO GO TO BED, WAAA~~~! I WANNA-" Rimu yelled randomly, then paused

"Oh, wait, he's here already" Rimu said and put her hand in her pocket, a snake with a light green back slithered up onto her hand, showing its white belly.

**_Link here for picture [TAKE AWAY SPACES!]_**

**_ht tp:/ /lazero /art/Year -Of-The-Snak e-116209474_**

"Aww~ look at you, your beautiful gorgeous eyes, aww~ your just so darn cute~!" Rimu cooed and kissed the snake on the nose. The Host Club (- Kyoya) backed away.

"Rimu, Asuka, give. Me. Back. My. Laptop." Kyoya said, with venom each word, Rimu brightened.

"Omi goshi! KYOYA CALLED MY BY MY NICKNAME!" Rimu shouted and bounced over to Kyoya, her arms latched around his neck.

"Do you have an eating disorder because you weigh about 60 pounds." Kyoya asked, looking between Rimu and Banana.

"I DO NOT HAVE A EATING DISORDER!" Rimu screamed, growing fangs and her eyes turning orange/golden.

"RIMU, THE ICECREAM THRUCK IS PASSING BY!" Asuka yelled, Rimu returned to her normal self and ran out of the room with Banana.

"I'm sorry guys, you'll just have to get used to her" Haruhi sighed, Asuka walked up to Honey.

"Hey, sorry about taking that cake, if I don't have suger every 2 ½ hours I could die, and if Rimu doesn't have suger every, well, like, hour, she loses her energy and-well, you just don't want to see her like that" Asuka explained, Hikaru and Kaoru's mouthes dropped and Tamaki ran over and hugged Asuka.

"Oh, my poor daughter, what crule fate has been bestowed upon you?" Tamaki cried and ran to hug her, Asuka smiled lightly and put and hand on his chest before he could hug her.

"You know, instead of Daughter, could I be your younger sister?" Asuka asked, Tamaki put and finger on his chin, then started to nod his head slowly, then he nodded his faster and smiled.

"Great idea Darling Sister!" Tamaki said, hugging Asuka tightly. Rimu came prancing in the room with an ice-cream cone in her hand

"The ice-cream truck drives fast these days, he was two blocks away!" Rimu exclaimed, and walked over to the Twin's, sitting in between them.

"Be right back" Hikaru said, getting up and secretly giving Kaoru a wink.

"Hey Kaoru-kun, want some ice-cream?" Rimu asked innocently, holding it out.

"Um, no, it's fine" Kaoru said nervously, his cheeks slowly heating up. Rimu stared at him for a second and licked some ice-cream off the cone.

"Would you prefer to lick it off my lips?" Rimu asked curiously, raising a thin eyebrow. Kaoru turned red

"No way!" He exclaimed with a mixture of horror and embaressment on his face, Rimu smiled.

"The take some, I know you want it" Rimu said, holding the vanilla cone up. Kaoru swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned forward to the ice cream cone Rimu was holding, when suddenly…

**Auther's Notes: **

_Oh Yeah! CLIFF HANGER, HEHEHE! Well, I wonder if Kaoru is going to eat my ice-cream, and yes, Primula, aka Rimu, is me. Yup! Also, Asuka is Asami Yuu, one of my awesome friends who I wanted to make a story for me and her. We are great buddys, tee hee! _

**Kaoru:** Am I going to eat the ice-cream or not?

**Rimu:** HOLD ON! Jeez, patience or not…

**Asuka:** Don't be so rude, I wanted ice-cream too ya no!

**Rimu:** Well too bad, you and Hikaru are going to cause a big scene and it's not going to be too good for me!

**Asuka:** Really, can I see the script? *tries to get the paper from Rimu*

**Rimu:** Course not! These are privet!

*the two argue*

**Hikaru:** Whatever, well, um, Kaoru, what the hell am I supposed to talk about here?

**Kaoru:** Well, I don't really know. Just go with the flow I guess…

**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3: Go to the Auditorium!

**To my BFF, who's been feeling kinda down lately: AsamiYuu **

**=D THIS IS FOR YOU BABY! xD JK~~! Lolz**

**?**

_**.:Recap:.**_

"_Take some, I know you want it" Rimu said, holding the vanilla cone up. Kaoru swallowed the lump in his throat and leaned forward to the ice-cream cone Rimu was holding when suddenly…_

Asuka snatched the ice-cream cone out of Rimu's hand and Hikaru came from behind Kaoru and pushed him forward, making him land on the shocked Rimu. Also, making Kaoru's lips accidentally on Rimu's strawberry-kiwi flavoured lips. Hikaru took a camera out of know-where and started snapping photos of the two in a lip-lock.

Rimu was stunned, and Kaoru was too shocked to move and inch. The two laid there. Kaoru leaning on Rimu, with only his right arm outstretched to keep him from crushing the little space they had between them and Rimu with her left elbow propped up so she wasn't laying down fully on the couch.

Asuka wiggled her eyebrows up and down, and silently counted down on her fingers.

5.

4.

3.

2.

1…

"_**ASUKA/HIKARU!" **_Rimu and Kaoru roared at the same time, breaking the kiss and jumping up. Asuka and Hikaru ran away, laughing evilly.

Rimu and Kaoru stood there, then slowly turned to look at each other, then looked away and they both turned red as a tomato. Rimu glanced of Kaoru, then swung her fist at his shoulder and made him stumble.

"Idiot!" Rimu muttered crossly and stomped away, looking for something to brake.

**~To Asuka & Hikaru~ **

"That was wicked!" Asuka yelled, jumping in the air. Hikaru snickered, and looked around him at the maze.

"I got my ice-cream too! Just like hitting two birds with one stone!" Asuka cheered, doing a happy dance. Asuka licked the dripping vanilla cone, then looked side-ways at Hikaru. Hikaru was staring off into space.

"Hey, Hikaru, you there?" Asuka asked, waving her hands in front of his face. Hikaru blinked and stared at Asuka.

"Oh. Sorry. Hikaru said, giving a smirk. Asuka blinked twice, then stuck out her tongue cutely.

"Dreaming about your lover?" Asuka said teasingly, although it hurt slightly to think of Hikaru going out with some other girl.

"Nah, I don't go on dates or anything. I don't even have a girlfriend" Hikaru said, saying the last part bitterly. Asuka stared at him for a couple seconds, then patted his leg.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a girl that loves you for who you are. You'll find the one who's right for you someday…" Asuka said, her eyes dazing off. Hikaru raised an eyebrow and had a devious thought.

"What if you were the one, Asuka..?" Hikaru asked with a low voice, Asuka stared at his lips _"What the hell is he talking about?" _Asuka thought, the realized what he was saying. A blush crept up her cheeks and her mouth dropped slightly.

..

…

….

A evil, crazed smile crawled across Asuka's face. Asuka suddenly leaned into Hikaru, her mouth inches close to Hikaru's neck.

"I don't know…Hikaru.." Asuka whispered seductively, Hikaru had a surprised look on his face, then hid it quickly.

"Hikaru.." Asuka said softly, letting her lips gently brush against his neck.

"Mmm?" Hikaru mumbled, trying to stop the shivers running down his back and forcefully trying to swallow the lump in his throat.

"GOT'CH'YA!" Asuka bounced up, throwing her arms up in victory.

"…" Hikaru was dead silent, and then Asuka ran away as quickly as she could.

"MOTHER, WE CAN'T FIND DEAREST ASUKA-HIME!" She heard a voice yell, there seemed to be someone else he was talking to.

Asuka started to slow down, but not fast enough.

_**CRASH!**_

"Ow!"

"YEOWCH!" Two voices yelled, Asuka slowly opened her eye's to see the blond prince.

"ASUKA-HIME!" Tamaki yelled, leaping at Asuka and giving her a huge death-hug.

"Aww, Hi Tamaki, don't kill me please" Asuka said randomly. Tamaki let go giving her a grin, then stood up, holding a hand out to Asuka. Asuka took his hand, and stood up.

"HEEEEY~~!" Asuka said, noticing Kyoya behind, writing in his evil notebook.

'_Sooo Death Note style' _Asuka thought, getting the shivers. Suddenly, Hikaru came walking around the corner.

"YOU DEVIL, HAVE YOU DONE ANYTHING TO ASUKA-HIME?" Tamaki said, once he seen Hikaru, and pushing Asuka behind him, away from Hikaru.

"Pfft. Shove off Teme" Hikaru said harshly, casting Asuka a quick glance. Asuka gave him a satisfied smirk, then skipped over to Kyoya.

"Kyo-san, where's Rimu-chan?" Asuka asked sweetly, Kyoya gave Asuka a hard glance, then shrugged his shoulders.

'_Meaner' _Asuka thought, then started trying to climb up the hedge. Tamaki started to go crazy.

"ASUKA-HIME, DON'T CLIMB THERE, YOU COULD FALL AND HURT YOURSELF AND BREAK YOUR NECK OR GET A CONCUSHION OR-" Tamaki babbled, Asuka arched an eyebrow, then lifted herself up onto the top of the green hedge, and stared down.

"Holy, I never knew a hedge could be this strong! I only thought it was a bunch of leaves and branches!" Asuka said, giving a toothy grin. Kyoya smirked, and pushed up his glasses.

"We have the finest flowers, trees, and all different plants grown at Ouran High, you can only expect the greatest." Kyoya said smartly, Asuka snorted, totally un-lady like.

"Pfft. Really now? Best of everything? Even toilet paper?" Asuka asked sarcastically, and took a step carefully on the hedge.

"Yes, of course." Kyoya muttered.

Asuka just about choked on her own spit and started laughing.

'_Perfectionest' _Asuka thought, smiling.

**_~~~d^_^b~~~_**

Students were showing up now. The time for Rimu to spread her wings. Rimu ran around the auditorium and was plugging things in.

'_Yes? Yeah, check. Got that? Yup. They here? Yeah, okay, ready for action." _Rimu thought, swinging a electric guitar onto her back.

"Miss Sasaki? When are we starting?" A boy with glasses and played the piano asked. Rimu turned around and gave an excited grin

"In a minute Dai-kun!" Rimu said, giving a thumbs up. He cracked a grin while blushing, and started talking to some other fellow music players.

Rimu was so excited. Earlier when Rimu was stomping around, she found the _real_ music room. They were pretty much doing reviews, so Rimu walked in boldly and challenged them.

"_Hey Fellow Students! I'm Rimu Sasaki, and boy, do I have a challenge for you!"_ Rimu had yelled, when she walked in on their session. Apparently the music group came to school early so they could practice more, mostly because some of the girls wanted to go to the Host Club instead of going to Music Club, so the Music Group had to make some changes.

_On of the guys, apparently the Founder or something of the Music group, walked up to Rimu._

"_What do you mean?" He asked, Rimu grinned_

"_Do you think you can take on my challenge, I want to see if the Great Music Club of Ouran High has what it takes" Rimu said, making the Club Members more interested._

"_Hmm…what is the challenge you have?" He asked again._

'_Got him!' Rimu thought, and gave him a bright smile._

"_You think you can perform a song in the auditorium when all the students get here?" Rimu asked, The Music Room was silent._

"Ok Everybody, we're almost ready!" I shouted, the other member's nodded, sitting in their seats or standing where they were supposed to.

Rimu reached in her pocket, feeling Banana in there, wiggling around, then she reached in deeper, then found her cell phone. _Very _deep pants. She flipped open her phone and quickly dialled Asuka's phone number.

"Yo!" Asuka yelled on the second ring, Rimu grinned

"YO, FIX IT UP, I'M ABOUT TO BLAST OFF SISTA!" I yelled through the phone, I could picture Asuka smiling on the other side of the phone.

"OKAY~! I'MA GOING!" Asuka yelled back, I clicked my tongue and said bye, then shoved my phone back in my pocket.

_**~~~d^_^b~~~**_

"ASUKA-HIME, WHAT'S THE RUSH?" Tamaki yelled, as Asuka pulled Tamaki and Hikaru down the now crowded halls.

"Kya~ Tamaki~!"

"Tamaki-kun~!"

"Kya~!

"Ohh~! Tama-kun!"

"Tamaki!~~!"

That's all they heard while Asuka pulled the two handsome men down the halls, also earning glares from some fan girls.

"Tamaki! Where's the place where announcements can go all through the halls?" Asuka asked, stopping slightly.

"In the Principles office, why?" Tamaki said, gasping for breath. Hikaru was hunched over, wheezing and not even able to make a snide or sarcastic comment.

"Let's go~!" Asuka yelled, once again grabbing onto Tamaki and Hikaru's wrist and yanking them down the hall and up, down, and all around the school.

Suddenly, Asuka twisted around and kicked open a door with her foot, banging the door open and slamming Hikaru and Tamaki into the wall by accident.

"Whoops, sorry guys!" Asuka said, running into the room, a elder man with light brown hair and brown eyes stared wide-eyed at Asuka. Asuka jumped up and slid over the desk and grabbed the speaker.

_Click_

"Hey Everybody! I'm here to announce that there's a special ceremony in the auditorium and because the Host Club has a special announcement to make there in about five minutes, so hurry it up!" Asuka said brightly, then reaching over and yanking Tamaki by the tie and telling him to say something to everyone.

"Um..Hello Fellow Students, I hope that you all come, we'll be waiting!" Tamaki said randomly, putting extra relish in his voice. Asuka heard stampeding, and winked at the shocked man.

"Thanks Dude! See you at the auditorium!" Asuka shouted, then pulling Tamaki and Hikaru away again, sprinting to the auditorium.

'_Hope that works for ya' Rimu' _Asuka thought.

**.:****Auther's Note:.**

Everybody! I'm soooooooooo sorry, it's been so long! I'm really sorry about not updating, I've had a major writers block then I had no inspiration or _anything_ at all! Ok, I'm going to be trying to write for awhile, I've been hooked on DeviantArt .com and I've become addicted to it, so I'm not going to go on it for a couple weeks and I'm going to focus on Fanfiction .net for… about… the month!

**Lurv,**

**x****X~WereWolf299~Xx**


End file.
